Having It AllContinued
by hdagostino
Summary: This piece picks up right at the end of the episode 5.02 Having It All I've rated it M but it may be even more of a T.


_**Author's note: I know I've been away from the fanfic world for a while now. I think it's been close to a year since I wrote a story to post on here. I've been so busy with my published pieces that I just haven't made time. Anyway…you guys are what got me started, and this story has been tumbling around in my head for some time now. So… I thought I'd take a break and try to write it. Hope you enjoy it…**_

As he sat down on the edge of their bed, Sully sighed. It had been a long emotional week, and today it had all come to a head. Michaela had been fighting with her desires to be with Katie, but still carry on her business as the town doctor. It seemed as if she was trying to be everything for everyone, but herself. Sully had tried to reassure her that they were still gettn' used to the idea of having Katie around, and everything would work out, but the tears had continued to fall despite his efforts.

ooooooooo

On top of work, he knew Michaela was also dreading the fact that Colleen was leaving for school. She'd always been able to ask Colleen for assistance in the clinic, and now she was leaving. Her emotions had been at war in her heart as well as her head.

As he reached down to untie his boot, he suddenly felt the bed shift behind him. He knew right away who it was, and was quite surprised by her advances. She had seemed like the old Michaela, the one he was used to, at supper the night before, but it still surprised him that she was in fact initiating intimacy.

As he felt her move to press her chest against his back, her arms wrapped around his shoulders, and she tugged him lightly in her direction. He turned his head toward her, and offered a soft grin just as she leaned in to place a light kiss to his lips. The boot he was holding thudded to the floor as he turned and cupped her head, holding her in place. As the kiss began to deepen, Michaela leaned forward causing Sully to lie back and pull her along with him.

ooooooooo

The kiss deepened even more...until Katie released a soft cry. Instantly, Sully began to rock forward intending to see to his daughter's needs, but Michaela stopped him. He looked at her with questioning eyes.

"She'll go back to sleep," Michaela mumbled as she pushed gently on his chest to get him to lie back down.

Sully wrinkled his brow in confusion at this turn of events, "She never has before."

"Ahh, you see," Michaela smiled, "I had a little talk with her…"

"You did?"

'I told her her mother and father needed to rest, too."

"She understood that?" he smirked at her teasing tone as he reached for the covers on the bed.

"Mmmmm hmmm," she nodded as she closed the distance between them, and touched her lips to his.

Almost instantly the fire between them began to ignite as Katie's soft whimper abated. It had been so long since she had felt like being with him this way, and he'd been denying himself. He'd told himself numerous times to give her time. She was still adjusting to motherhood. She'd even told him the other day that she wasn't able to be the wife he deserved. He knew at the time that he would get her back. He would get back the Michaela he'd always had. She just needed time.

As he pulled the covers over them, Michaela giggled and began to grab at the sheet, covering them completely. Her right leg lifted on its own accord and wrapped around his hips as he reached to squeeze her backside and pull them closer together.

"I love you…so much," she whispered as she placed several soft kisses to his lips.

"I love you too," he mumbled in return as he ran a hand down her back.

As he ran his hands from her shoulders downward, he began to knead the soft flesh, causing her to moan and arch into him. He slowly began tugging at the cotton shift she was wearing, causing it to slide up her body and bunch in his hands. Goose bumps began to appear on her thighs as she felt the material move up her body. When the garment reached her upper back, she lifted slightly and allowed him to whisk it off of her and toss it in the direction of the floor, dislodging the restricting sheet in the process. Sully released a soft growl as he took in his wife's naked form lying across him. He rolled them so he was now draped slightly over her as he leaned down and captured her mouth. She gasped when she felt his hand trail up her side, and he took the opportunity to slip his tongue in. As the kiss moved from sweet to sensual in a matter of moments, Michaela began peeling Sully's shirt up his torso. When she reached his shoulders, he broke the kiss and yanked the fabric over his head, allowing it to join her shift in a pile on the floor. Before she could protest the loss of contact, he leaned over and began trailing kisses up her body.

Starting at her stomach in the soft light of the bedside lamp, he placed a light kiss right above her navel. When he lifted his head, he glanced up to see her hooded gaze boring into him. He chuckled to himself before moving slightly higher, this time placing a kiss right below her breasts. When he leaned forward, and his hair brushed against her sensitive breasts, she released a soft moan of frustration. Sully grinned against her as he nuzzled her right breast. As he moved to capture the firm mound between his lips, she arched into him and rolled her head to the side.

"Oh Sully," she gasped breathily.

"Mmmmm?" he groaned as he reached to capture the other in his palm.

Michaela began to tremble slightly at the onslaught of sensations rolling through her. She'd been so caught up in everything else recently, that she'd forgotten how much she needed this. How sensual and erotic her husband could be.

She reached for him, grasping for his shoulders, trying to pull him closer to her face as his kisses moved higher. Now at her neck, she could feel his uneven breaths coming out in ragged pants.

"I've missed you," he gasped as she trailed her hands down his back, dragging her nails, causing him to shiver against her.

When she reached his backside, she gave a gentle tug, urging him forward in an unspoken request. Knowing exactly what she wanted, he freed himself from his buckskins, and slowly entered her.

The moment the connection was made, both lovers sighed in unison, and stilled for a moment taking it all in. Neither had realized how much they truly missed one another.

"Oh Chaela," Sully panted.

"I know," she gasped as she raised her hips, causing him to sink deeper.

Already knowing each other's bodies so well, Sully began to rock into her setting a rhythm to their lover's dance. Before long, sweat began to bead across his shoulders and back. He reached under her hips and lifted them to bring them even closer. Michaela's head rolled to the side as her eyelids fluttered closed. Her breaths were coming quicker, and Sully knew the end was coming. He began to double his efforts as he could feel his own release right below the surface.

"Oh Chaela…Oh," he gasped.

"Sull…" the moan began to come out louder than she realized. Sully leaned forward, covering her mouth with his to silence their groans of pleasure. The last thing he wanted was for Katie to wake and spoil the moment. He liked the fact that his wife was so enthusiastic about their lovemaking, and he didn't want to embarrass her, but he also wanted to be able to finish.

As he felt her arch under him with a slight shiver, he knew she had reached her peak. He felt his own release roar to the surface, and he spilled himself inside her. He huffed out a breath, and let his head fall to the pillow beside her as he fought to control his breathing.

"That was…" he swallowed as he pushed up on his elbows to gaze lovingly down at the woman he adored.

"I missed this…us," she smiled up at him and ran her fingers along his hairline tucking a strand behind his ear. "I didn't realize how much I needed…" she let her voice trail off as she looked away embarrassed.

Sully pulled himself from her and moved to collapse on the bed at her side. He reached over and placed a finger under her chin, directing her gaze to him once more. "Nothin' to be embarrassed about. I told ya…I appreciate your enthusiasm." He kissed her on the nose and grinned.

Michaela nodded and sighed. Before she could say anything in response, Katie released a small cry from her cradle. Michaela sighed and began to push herself up in the bed, glancing around for her night gown.

"Don't," Sully reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder, stopping her movements. "I got her…you relax…keep the bed warm," he grinned cheekily as he swung his legs over the edge of the bed and tugged his buckskins back in place.

She blushed at his forwardness as she watched him stride over to Katie's cradle and lovingly stroke her back, effectively putting her back to sleep.

As Michaela relaxed back into the covers, she knew that it was going to be a long night.

_**A giant THANK YOU to Linda for betaing this at the last minute. It made me able to write it and post it all in the same day!**_


End file.
